


A Friendly Neighborhood Exchange Student

by wOnderOus_wOrlds



Series: Main Fics (BNHA) [4]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Exchange students, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Mutants, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter is in support class pt 2, Quirks (My Hero Academia), Social Media, Spider-Man Interacting with New Yorkers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Twitter, have some reddit, hero exchange students, midtown and ua are allied highschools, reddit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wOnderOus_wOrlds/pseuds/wOnderOus_wOrlds
Summary: Peter Parker and 9 other students of Midtown High are chosen in a raffle to enter an exchange program at UA Highschool. Peter sees what it means to be a hero in Japan, while teaching the heroes what it means to truly be a hero. Join Peter Parker on his journey through a month at UA.And see if he stays.Will Spider-Man stay in Japan or be loyal to Queens?
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Midoriya Izuku, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Main Fics (BNHA) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840240
Comments: 62
Kudos: 348





	1. Week 1|| Day 0 - The Mid-UA Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction has a lot of parts where it has Reddit and Twitter. The formats for these are a bit strange so please tell me if it looks weird on your device and I'll attempt to fix it! Although, I recommend reading on computer. :)

_ The Mightiest Heroes  _ **✓**

**@TheAvengers**

Spidey’s going to be gone from New York for a few weeks. Meanwhile, Japan’s going to have a taste of Queen’s very own Spider-Man!

_ 10:41 AM - Twitter for Starkphone _

* * *

**_44.6k_ ** _ Retweets  _ **_116k_ ** _ Likes _

* * *

_TotallynottheFlash_ **@FlashThompson**

Replying to  **@TheAvengers**

wait, why is Spidey leaving New York  **@** **TheAvengers** ?

|

_ My friends call me MJ  _ **@MichelleJones**

that’s none of our business

|

_ y’all should stan spidey  _ **@SpideyStanAcc**

okay but don’t we deserve to know??

|

_ iron man is best hero  _ **@randomperson**

who’s going to take care of queens??

_ → Show more replies _

* * *

_ Midtown High School _

**@MidtownHighSchoolNY**

Exchange student programs are now open! This year we’re exchanging with  **@UAHighSchoolJapan** ! Our students will get to try being heroes!

_ 11:42 AM - Twitter for Computer _

* * *

__ **_29_ ** _ Retweets  _ **_123_ ** _ Likes _

* * *

_ peter with a b  _ **@PeterParkour**

Replying to  **@MidtownHighSchoolNY**

really?? we’re going to be heroes???

_ → Show more replies _

* * *

“Mr. Stark!” Peter looked up from his phone with a smile on his face, “UA partnered up with my school!”

Tony looked towards Peter, “Is that why you’re so excited, kid? I knew already.”

“Huh??” Peter asked, “You did?”

Tony nodded, “The guardians of the kids were informed before Midtown made it public,” Tony smirked, “I may or may not have been informed by May.”

Peter gasped, “Is that why the Avengers account said I was taking an absence?? I’m going?? Also, who’s even running the account right now?”

“Capsicle,” Tony said, “May signed the papers and everything. Although, you’re not going in the hero course.”

“Even if I’m not in the hero course  _ ohmygodI’mgoingtoUA-” _

Tony rolled his eyes, “That school’s not that cool.”

“It’s UA!  _ UA!  _ That’s literally the best school in Japan!” Peter exclaimed, “How did Midtown even manage this?”

“Be careful when you’re over there, Pete,” Tony said, “You have to remember that 80% of Japan’s population is mutants. Everyone has powers there, Peter. Be careful.”

“I will,” Peter said, “Plus there’s still 20% with no powers there. I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

There was a knock on the lab door. “Tony?”

“Pepper?” Tony asked, “Did something happen?”

“UA asked Stark Industries to sponsor the trip for Midtown High,” Pepper walked in, “Something about ‘making the world see the next big heroes’.” Pepper pressed a few buttons on her Starkpad before remembering, “Peter, isn’t this your school?”

“Yeah!” Peter exclaimed, “We’re going to UA!”

“How lucky,” Pepper smiled, “Anyway, Tony, do you want to sponsor it?”

“You have the company Pepper, you’re the woman of PR, should we?” Tony asked, “It sounds strange to me. Japan’s a weird place, especially with how they made a profession of being a hero and their support items."

Pepper nodded, “I know how you feel about Japan, Tony, but why don’t we give them a shot?”

“Why doesn’t Mr. Stark like Japan?” Peter asked. He knew that Tony didn’t like a lot of things, but for a country to not be liked in general? What could’ve stopped Tony from sponsoring UA?

“The Hero Industry.”

* * *

_ School of Heroes  _ **✓**

**@UAHighSchoolJapan**

We’re excitedly awaiting those 10 lucky students from  **@MidtownHighSchoolNY** ! These 10 smart students will have a good time at UA, and see how our students function! Our own 10 students -Some  _ are _ from the Hero Course- will be going to Midtown to see the American Education system!

_ 12:30 PM - Twitter for iPhone _

* * *

**_36.2k_ ** _ Retweets  _ **_45.7k_ ** _ Likes _

* * *

_ Stark Industries  _ **✓**

**@StarkIndustries**

We are proud to say that we’re sponsoring the #heroexchangeprogram by  **@UAHighSchoolJapan** and  **@MidtownHighSchoolNY** ! Stark Industries would love to see young ones reach their full potential. Remember, these kids are the future.

_ 1:56 PM - Twitter for Starkphone _

* * *

**_45.8k_ ** _ Retweets  _ **_48.9k_ ** _ Likes _

* * *

“Dude, we’re going to UA,” Ned said, “We’re going to UA!”

Peter nodded excitedly, “I know! What department are you in?”

“I got in general education,” Ned grinned, “You?”

“The support course,” Peter said, “It was because I used to be in the robotics club.”

“This is going to be so cool!” Ned exclaimed, “Think of it, all the stuff we’ll get to see? Oh my god, we’ll see the heroes,  _ before _ they become heroes! That’s like amazing!”

Peter hummed in agreement, “Yeah it is!”

“Didn’t you already know about this?” Ned asked, “The Avengers tweeted it before our school announced it officially.”

“Our school informed our guardians,” Peter said, “Mr. Stark must’ve told everyone already.”

“Who’s controlling the Avengers Account today?” Ned asked, “Everyone’s going wild with guessing between the Black Widow, Captain America, or Iron Patriot.”

“It’s Mr. Steve,” Peter replied, “Then it’s going to be my turn again, and then Thor’s.”

“Imagine sharing a twitter with the Avengers and being a superhero? Then going to a school of superheroes but you’re building stuff for them?” Ned laughed, “Your life is insane dude.”

Peter sighed and shook his head, a wistful smile on his lips, “Yeah, unfortunately.”

* * *

**r/Spider-Man** _ posted by u/deku784  _ 1 hour ago

Don’t you guys find it weird that Spider-Man is going to Japan at the exact same time that the exchange students are exchanging?

_ 20 Comments - Give Reward - Share - Save - Hide - Report _

* * *

Sort By New

* * *

**Totally Not the Flash** 1 hour ago

that’s true. what if spidey’s an exchange student? 

_ [Reply - Give Award - Share - Report - Save] _

| **i like muffins** 1 hour ago

| spidey? an exchange student? then wouldn’t that make spidey in 

| high school?

|  _ [Reply - Give Award - Share - Report - Save] _

|

| | **Conspiracy Theorist** **35** 30 minutes ago

| | |then that means that spidey either goes to UA or midtown

| | |  _ [Reply - Give Award - Share - Report - Save] _

| | |

| |  **queso 56** 30 minutes ago

| | if spidey’s in highschool then he’d probably be a sophomore or 

| | something

| |  _ [Reply - Give Award - Share - Report - Save] _

| |

| |  **eat chocolate for good grades** 29 minutes ago

| | i think we can all confirm that spidey goes to midtown

| | _[Reply - Give Award - Share - Report - Save_ _]_

| | 

| |  **Conspiracy Theorist 35** 28 minutes ago

| | | yeah true since there’d be no way he could stay in NY for this long. 

| | | also the fact that spidey’s really nerdy, a stem school’s probably 

| | | what he’s going to

| | | _[Reply - Give Award - Share - Report - Save]_

| | |

| | |  **deku784** 27 minutes ago

| | | | Since Spidey’s in the exchange program (or what we’re assuming) 

| | | | he might not be in the hero course. he’s a nerd, right? he’ll probably 

| | | | be in the gen ed or support course

| | | |  _ [Reply - Give Award - Share - Report - Save] _

| | | |

| | | |  **gao gao** 5 minutes ago

| | | | | bold of you to assume nerds aren’t athletic. but yeah, i agree. 

| | | | | keep an eye on the exchange program everyone!

| | | | |  _ [Reply - Give Award - Share - Report - Save] _

_ → Show more comments _

* * *

Midoriya Izuku put his phone away as class started. He was feeling giddy today. What if Spider-Man was in the exchange program? That meant that Spidey would be arriving in a few days! It would be amazing if Spidey was in the hero course, but Midoriya knew better than to expect that. 

Spidey’s mentioned in his Q&A’s on the Avenger Account that he’s known as a nerd in real life. So Midoriya was betting on either the Support or Gen Ed course. He also mentioned that he wasn’t very popular, so Midoriya may or may not be betting on a loner.

It’s a work in progress.

Like everyone else, his class was hyped as heck. Mineta ended up going to the exchange program with Hagakure. That means two kids will be entering their class, most likely a boy and a girl.

They were officially breaking the news today, but everyone already knew from twitter and Instagram. The fact that Stark Industries was supporting the whole thing was trending! Stark Industries was the lead producer in so many things. It even inspired the Support part of Japan.

That’s why everyone was hyped. What if one of them is an intern from Stark Industries? Which Midoriya doubts, Stark Industries doesn’t hire high schoolers.

(If they did, Midoriya may or may not apply from all the way in Japan.)

But then there was a problem that Yaoyorozu pointed out. “Aizawa-sensei, what about the language barrier?”

Uraraka gasped, “That’s true, my English is horrible!”

“Does Midtown have a Japanese language class?” Iida asked.

“Not that I know of,” Midoriya said, “We’re going to have to use a translator.”

“The language barrier was taken care of by Stark Industries,” Aizawa looked at all his students, “Translators from Stark Industries will be here.”

The class cheered.

“I expect you all to be—” A not so subtle glance at Bakugo “—respectful. These students are coming to see what Japan is about, don’t spoil it for them.”

“Basically,” Aizawa summed up, “Be  _ nice.” _ Another not so subtle glance at Bakugo and he went to take a nap.

* * *

Peter was nervously sitting on the bus for the airport ride. It’s finally the night of the trip, and Peter’s beyond nervous. He’s not excited for the noise of the planes, and he’s so grateful for his headphones. Mr. Stark had tweaked them a bit to block out nearly  _ all  _ the noise.

It’s going to save him from a sensory overload and a hell lot of pain.

Meanwhile, Mr. Harrington was briefing them on their society, since it’s very different from New York’s, or America’s even.

“As you know, in Japan, 100% of the population are mutants, however, only 80% have powers, or what Japan calls ‘quirks,’” Harrington explained, “The other 20% are just more advanced than the average human.”

“That’s so cool!” Ned ‘whispered’ from next to Peter, “That’s like, the Xmen institute, right?”

“Yeah,” Peter agreed, “but this time it’s a whole country instead of just a mansion.”

“Those 20% are referred to as ‘quirkless,’” Mr. Harrington said, “Regardless of who is quirked and quirkless, I expect you to all be respectful. Midtown was very lucky for this chance to see UA, make sure to make it count.” Sitting down he said, “We’ll explain more about the program once we get there.”

* * *

_ The Mightiest Heroes  _ **✓**

**@TheAvengers**

While we’re waiting for Spidey to get off his plane, guessing time! Which Avenger is currently running the account?

_ 12:01 AM - Twitter for Starkphone _

* * *

**_157.8k_ ** _ Retweets  _ **_189.7k_ ** _ likes _

* * *

_TotallynottheFlash_ **@FlashThompson**

Replying to  **@TheAvengers**

Captain America?

|

_ stream blackpink’s new comeback  _ **@YGsucks**

captain america? this is more like,, iron patriot writing.

|

_ harley quinn -sike-  _ **@Harleyfromtennesee**

are u kidding? this is so cap writing

|

_ goosehoosefootloose  _ **@pleaselouise**

okay but what if this is black widow?

|

_ peter with a b  _ **@PeterParkour**

the black widow doesn’t text like that

|

_guy in the chair but for who?_ **@NErD**

plus doesn’t she call spidey by another name?

|

_lurking conspiracy theorist_ **@3453920**

yo, what if this is the hulk instead?

|

_goosehoosefootloose_ **@pleaselouise**

can the Hulk type without breaking the phone?

|

_lurking conspiracy theorist_ **@3453920**

he’s bruce banner, of course he can

_ → Show more replies _

* * *

The plane didn’t let Peter sleep at all. Although yeah, he didn’t have to hear it’s horrid noises, the constant vibration was enough to keep him awake and alert. Thus, this ended up in him being bored out of his mind and browsing through the Avengers group chat that they made in an app that Tony made.

“Dude, are you texting? Your phone’s on airplane mode, right?” Ned asked.

Peter glanced at Ned who was clearly speaking but he had the headphones on so couldn’t hear him. “I’m sorry, what?”

_ “Right.” _ Ned just shrugged and said, “Nothing.” It was probably nothing. Yeah, airplane mode is encouraged but it doesn’t cause horrible interference with the place. Plus, knowing Peter, he has his phone on airplane mode already, since he follows the rules most of the time. (Most, Peter’s still a vigilante, after all.)

**Spidey:** the plane is annoying

**Brucie:** Isn’t it like 3AM over there? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?

**Spidey:** the plane’s annoying, won’t let me sleep

**Iron can:** did the headphones help?

**Spidey** **_:_ ** yeah! they helped a lot thanks mr.stark!

at least my ears aren’t exploding

but the plane moves a lot

at least the clouds are fun to wathc

**watch

**Capsicle:** The real question is why aren’t Tony and Bruce asleep?

**Iron can:** Sleep? What’s that?

**Brucie:** We’re working on something

**Spidey:** Also, mr.steve u’re the one on the avengers account right?

**Capsicle:** Yes, it was my turn.

**Spidey:** ooouuu i think we made it

yeah we did!

we’re here now

gotta go

**Iron can:** Stay safe, kid.

**Brucie:** You should sleep after this. 

**Capsicle:** Have a nice day.

Peter looked up from his phone, gathered his things and got up like the rest of the people were doing. He mostly followed Ned -who followed the rest of the class- out of the airport. Peter finally got to take off his headphones when they were on the bus, heading for UA.

“Everyone will have a dorm room number and a buddy,” Mr. Harrington said, “I’ll be assigning buddies.”

Ned frowned, “Why do we even need buddies? This isn’t kindergarten.”

Peter said, “I don’t know, probably to keep some kids in check or something.”

“Eugene, you’re with Peter.”

Ned took a sharp intake of breath, “You’re screwed.”

_ Damn Parker luck, _ “Yeah,” Peter lamented, “Yeah, yeah, I’m so screwed.”

Flash looked like someone had pissed in his cereal. He looked a mix between disgusted, to angry, to vaguely insulted, “Why am  _ I  _ with Peter?”

“Yeah, why is he with me?” Peter asked. He’d much rather have Ned.

“You guys have issues that need to be sorted out, you might be working with each other in the future,” Mr. Harrington replied, “And no, you cannot switch buddies.”

Ned looked over at Peter sympathetically, “Wish you luck.”

“Just, not my Parker luck,” Peter grumbled.

* * *

Eventually, Ned was paired with Abe, which really did leave Peter with Flash. With his  _ bully _ since, what, fifth grade? Peter was not happy, in all actuality, he was pretty pissed. Had he somehow unknowingly pissed of Thor or another god? Is that why the universe was currently out to get him? It happens a lot, Peter’s starting to think it’s not a coincidence.

Flash scowled at him, “Penis, you better get the right bed.”

The right bed was obviously the worst. But what made it worse for Peter is that he’s accustomed to sleeping in webs. For some reason, it became a habit after the spider bite to do just… spidery things. He can’t control it, but he could curb his needs. Peter doesn’t even recall the last time he slept in a bed. This was going to take a hell lot of adjusting to. 

Plus, Peter’s usually surrounded by those who know his secret. Like the Avengers, Pepper, Aunt May, and Ned, but Flash? Flash doesn’t even suspect a thing. This means Peter going to have to be completely devoid of anything spidery.

He already knows he’s going to go insane with just a couple of days with this. However, there was nothing he could do to change it. So, Peter sighed and took his fate, “Fine.”

“Good,” Flash said, “I don’t even know why they put me with…  _ you.” _

The last word was spat like an insult and Peter would be lying if he said it didn’t sting. What did Flash find that was so bad about him anyway? “I don’t know why either. But I’ll say this, we’re stuck together, so…”

“..At least be somewhat decent.”

Flash got angrier, “You always know exactly what to say to piss me off.”

Peter smiled dryly, “It’s a talent. What course are you in anyway?"

Flash puffed his chest up in pride, “Hero.”

Horror dawned on Peter, _his bully was in the hero course?_


	2. Week 1|| Day 1 - Hello UA!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UA students finally meet Midtown
> 
> or a certain green bean meets a puppy and his guy in the chair

Peter drank the smoothie that he prepared as breakfast. Due to wonderful spider DNA, he was unable to digest solid foods, thus, the smoothies. The spider bite had changed more with him then he’d originally thought, and it was now that Peter really had enough time to give it thought. Peter wanted to be normal, but with all of this spidery stuff, he found that harder to do than usual.

But hey, at least he didn’t get extra limbs. He would’ve had a field day trying to explain that to people. Peter slurped on his smoothie as he walked towards the 1-I classroom. He was put into the second class of the Support Course, instead of 1-H and that was fine with Peter. 1-H makes support items for Class 1-A and 1-I makes support items for class 1-B. It was a very organized system.

Flash had left the room early today, letting Peter have a chance at organizing his things. His Spider-Man things specifically, without Flash seeing. It also let Peter make a smoothie, that was always a plus.

Nonetheless, Peter hoped he wouldn’t see Flash for the rest of the day, but of course, that turned out too good to be true when he spotted 1-A also walking to the support classrooms, and behind them, 1-B as well. Unfortunately for Peter, his Parker luck made it so he was the only Midtown student in freshmen support which was just _amazing_ , wasn’t it? The other Midtown students in support were in Class 2-H since they’re second years.

Peter may have felt lonely, but he wasn’t willing to admit it. Something that was a surprise-not-surprise was the fact that MJ was in Class 1-A. He expected it, but at the same time he didn’t. Peter felt quite torn today.

Nevertheless, he swallowed his thoughts, threw away the empty plastic cup with the smoothie and continued with his day. He couldn’t let this get him down.

 _Power Loader was a pretty cool hero_ , Peter found himself thinking as Power Loader spoke, “Due to there only being one Midtown freshmen support student, Peter Parker will be working with both classes. This is the time to get to know each other and everyone’s quirks before the Support classes start working again, I suggest you take it.”

Peter -like the other Avengers- had watched the Sports Festival and already knew everyone here, along with their quirks and abilities. However, he didn’t know their personalities, he had fun finding that out.

Much _fun._

* * *

_Earth’s Mightiest Heroes_ **✓**

**@TheAvengers**

Good morning everyone!! Let’s get this bread :D

_9:07 AM - Twitter for Starkphone_

* * *

**_143.4k_ ** _Retweets_ **_167.9k_ ** _Likes_

* * *

_TotallynottheFlash_ **@FlashThompson**

Replying to **@TheAvengers**

Morning! This is Spidey, right?

|

 _Earth’s Mightiest Heroes_ **✓** **@TheAvengers**

 **@FlashThompson** is it that obvious?

|

 _we love you spidey_ **@stanqueen’swebslinger**

yes, yes it is spidey.

|

 _Earth’s Mightiest Heroes_ **✓** **@TheAvengers**

oh darn >:/

* * *

Midoriya woke up bright eyed and bushy-tailed this morning. He was excited, he remembered that the Midtown students arrived today! Of course, it’s not like they have amazing quirks or anything, but they’re from America, which is worth noting. Midoriya hasn’t ever been out of Japan, so it’s a new experience to meet foreigners. Plus, it’s not like many people come around his area of Musutafu, which is known for being poor. Thus, he never got to meet any foreigners!

Other than Aoyama anyway. He just hopes they don’t have a strange obsession with cheese… or any food really. 

There’s also a chance that one of the exchange students might be Spider-Man, or Midoriya had clearly spent way too much time on Reddit, and it was most likely the latter. Reddit was interesting, yes, but Midoriya spent too much time on there. Although most of it was checking out theories about his favorite heroes and the Avengers, Reddit’s got him hooked.

And Midoriya doesn’t know how to feel about that.

His phone vibrated and he quickly swiped to check the notification. Seeing a tweet from the Avengers, he concluded that it was Spidey running the account today. Midoriya thought that it wasn’t hard to guess who was running the account here and there. Like yesterday was obviously Captain America, but he kept that fact to himself. He’s a big hero fan, which naturally means following heroes from all across the world. 

He literally lives in a hero pot, although he finds himself somewhat jealous of New York. They had the Avengers, Spider-Man, the Devil in Hell’s Kitchen and so many more amazing ones. And yes, Musutafu and Japan in general had way too many heroes, but they didn’t get an alien invasion like every year, that was all New York!

Midoriya went to the common room to see many of his classmates up and running already. “Hi.”

“Good morning, Deku!” Uraraka chirped, “Excited for today?”

“Yeah,” Midoriya replied, “The Midtown students are coming today!”

“They’re normal, quirkless people,” Bakugou grumbled, “I don’t get why you’re fucking excited to see more shitty people.”

“No need to be in such a bad mood, Bakubro,” Kirishima commented, “I bet they’re all super manly even without quirks.”

“I feel bad for them though,” Ashido said, “Imagine life without quirks?”

“Sounds tough,” Kaminari agreed.

Midoriya didn’t comment. How could he? He used to be quirkless -even if he was still a mutant- anyway. Unlike what they think, being quirkless isn’t so bad, you’re just normal and allowed to do normal things. Although granted, their perception of normal is totally whack.

“When they appear you must be respectful!” Iida said, chopping the air, “They came here for a good time.”

Bakugou clenched his teeth, “Like hell they came for a ‘good time,’ Four-Eyes.”

“Anyway, minus Blasty, let’s make sure they have a good time,” Ashido said.

Then Uraraka sighed, “You’re always going to need a translator to speak with them though.”

“Yeah, that sucks,” Kaminari said.

Aizawa walked into the dorm and looked around, “Hurry up, we’re meeting the students today.”

“ _yes, Aizawa-sensei!”_

* * *

Midoriya always liked how authentic the heroes from America seemed. They didn’t have much regard for their image until it impacted them too negatively. That’s easily mostly seen in Iron Man, aka. Tony Stark, who only takes action when others are targeted for his actions. Midoriya finds it admirable.

Here, the heroes are somewhat ‘fake’. Well, technically, not fake but… More of ‘manufactured’ instead. Here in Japan, nearly everyone wanted to be a hero. They were basically bred to think that way. Those that did become a hero, mostly did it out of inspiration from another hero, or a personal reason. No one just wanted to save people, or that’s what Midoriya thought.

Seeing the heroes from America changed his thought process a lot. Here, being a hero is a job. A high-paying one, at that. Most people just want money and fame, and in Japan, being a hero’s the way to go. Here, the heroes are more celebrities than heroes. In America, the heroes are just _heroes._

They do everything to save, they make mistakes, they apologize, they feel remorse for those they didn’t save, they’re _human._ They’re not seen as an unshakeable pillar like All Might. They support their country by simply _existing._ They exist to _save._ Not to use their quirk in public like here, or the money from the job, or whatever other reason.

Midoriya saw this reflected in the students from Midtown. He met a kid named Ned, and Ned was very honest. He seemed to be open and happy to help with things. He’s always nice, and loves heroes. Ned had a best friend he constantly talked about named Peter. Midoriya found out that Ned’s a ranter, which makes it difficult to actually speak with him.

Midoriya’s English is pretty good but, Ned just speaks so fast. 

“So Peter’s in Support?” Midoriya asked in English.

Ned nodded, “Yeah! He got in Support due to him previously being in the robotics club. Although I’m also in the Robotics club but got put in Gen Ed. I think they just wanted to separate us.”

“It sounds like it,” Midoriya muttered to himself in Japanese before switching to English again, “Peter sounds nice.”

Ned grinned widely, “He is!”

* * *

Midoriya soon found himself speaking to Peter. The hero classes had gone to Support to see who made their support gear. And Midoriya ended up meeting Peter. Peter was nice and open. He seemed to wear his heart on his sleeve but his intentions tightly locked in a cage. In general, Peter was confusing.

Peter was highly intelligent, Midoriya knew that from how he easily talks about college-level physics like it was elementary school stuff. Midoriya could barely follow along and he was pretty advanced in academics. Peter also seemed to know a bit of Japanese, which came as a surprise.

Peter said he knew bits and pieces of other languages since New York was filled with languages, but Midoriya wasn’t sure he believed that. Nonetheless, chatting with Peter seemed to be good. Peter understood how heroes played a part in Japan, and Midoriya was learning what the heck happened in America.

It was nice.

Eventually, they had to leave and Midoriya exchanged numbers with Peter. He hoped to see him at lunch.

Which got him in this situation, Peter isn’t at lunch.

“Have you guys seen Peter?” Midoriya asked.

Uraraka hummed, “No, I don’t think so. You should check with Ned though.”

“Did you not get his phone number?” Iida asked.

“Oh yeah,” Midoriya remembered.

He pressed on Peter’s contact and switched his keyboard to English.

 **Midoriya:** Hey Peter, where are you in the cafeteria?

 **Peter:** i can’t stand cafeterias

We found a library

I’m with ned in the library on

The second floor

U want to join us?

 **Midoriya:** yeah, if that’s okay

 **Peter:** fine with me :D

Midoriya wasn’t informed about the fact that UA had a library. Nonetheless, he easily found it.

“Peter?”

“Ned, I told you that the heroes would be teaching the courses!” Midoriya heard a whisper.

Another whisper back, “Okay but I didn’t believe it! That’s like, if Mrs. Ramanoff taught history or something.”

Peter shook his head, “Nat would teach Math, not history.”

“Same point!”

“Hi,” Midoriya greeted them. Ned was eating a sandwich and Peter was drinking a smoothie.

“Hi, Midoriya!” Ned smiled, “I see you met Peter.”

“Yeah, we met when the hero course decided to take a visit to the support course,” Peter said, “Midoriya’s pretty cool.”

“Anyway, Midoriya, you’re in the hero course?” Ned asked, “What do you guys do in the hero course?”

Peter also looked vaguely interested. Midoriya took a seat next to them, “There’s a lot of fighting.”

Peter dryly said, “I mean, you guys need to be able to beat the villains somehow.”

 _“Somehow,”_ Ned said, “Do you guys have like, normal classes?”

“Yes,” Midoriya answered, “We have English, Math, Science, Hero History, History, and Homeroom.”

“Hero history?” Ned asked, “Your heroes have _history_?”

“It’s more stuff of how people got quirks than hero history,” Midoriya said.

Peter slurped his smoothie, “Isn’t that just history then?”

“I think he means that Hero History is for Japan history instead of world history,” Ned said.

“How is Midtown?” Midoriya asked, “What classes are there?”

“The classes I take are physics, AP chemistry, algebra 2, English, world history, and PE,” Peter said, “Not much, we’re an academic school, anyway.”

“I take most of the classes that Peter takes,” Ned said, “But we have this afterschool program called ‘Academic Decathlon.’”

“That’s cool,” Midoriya said. He doesn’t know what to expect. It was exactly what he expected and more. “What’s AP?”

“Advanced Placement,” Peter answered, “College classes in high school, basically.”

“You take college classes in high school?”

“Don’t you guys have a gifted program?” Ned asked.

“I think it would be saved for Gen Ed,” Peter commented, “The hero course is rigorous enough without college-level academics.”

“Does UA even have any clubs? Now that I think about it, the Hero Course doesn’t get to do anything other than, hero-ing, does it?” Ned asked.

Now that Midoriya thought of it, “No, we don’t.”

Peter sighed, “That must be tough. Deriving your high school experiences to focus on your dream must take a lot of work.”

Ned nodded, “It must.”

“It does,” Midoriya admitted, “My classmates seem pretty fine with it, but nowadays no one gets to focus on their hobbies.”

“Doesn’t UA have a high tuition fee too?” Ned asked, “So logically, if your classmates can’t pay, they’d need to work, right?”

Midoriya hadn’t thought of that. He got into UA on ‘scholarship’ so technically his education was being paid by All Might and his mother. That would explain why Uraraka’s so tight on money though. “I hadn’t thought of that…”

“I just assumed there was a tuition fee,” Ned shrugged, “Midtown doesn’t have one but you need some very good grades to get in.”

“I thought UA didn’t have a tuition fee,” Peter said, “I mean, didn’t they just take an entrance exam and get accepted? I mean, no need to pay if you got accepted, right?”

“Don’t only the recommended kids not have to pay tuition?” Ned replied, “I thought that was how it works.”

Midoriya sweatdropped, rubbing the back of his neck, “I honestly don’t know. I haven’t looked into this stuff.”

“Hmm, I’ll look into it later then,” Peter said.

* * *

_Earth’s Mightiest Heroes_ **✓**

**@TheAvengers**

hello Japan, Spidey here! First patrol in Japan. 

\---

Please don’t attack me, Japan’s heroes >0<

_12:09 AM - Twitter for Starkphone_

* * *

**_345.2k_** _Retweets_ ** _567.9k_** _Likes_

* * *

_TotallynottheFlash_ **@FlashThompson**

Replying to **@TheAvengers**

have fun, Spidey!

|

 _spider-man belongs in QUEENS_ **@spideyfanpage56**

come back to queens soon, spidey!

|

 _Earth’s Mightiest Heroes_ **✓** **@TheAvengers**

i will!

|

 _Wing Hero: Hawks_ **✓** **@Hawks**

Don’t shoot Spidey, guys!

_→ See more replies_

* * *

**Spidey:** I’m allowed on patrol?

 **Iron Can:** if you can get out then yes, yes you are

 **Spidey:** if i can get out??

 **Iron Can:** you realize UA is one of Japan’s most guarded buildings, right?

There are heroes everywhere.

Consider it stealth training.

 **Spidey:** :(

 **Iron Can:** If you fail, you’ll get extra training but I will tell Nedzu to open the gates for you

but if you pass you have to tell Nedzu how you got out

 **Spidey:** :D it’s a win-win

 **Iron Can:** Just go on patrol before I change my mind

 **Spidey:** yes mr.stark, sir!

 **Brucie:** mr.stark sir? that’s new

 **Hawk pt 1:** he evolved

 **and another birb:** ah yes, e v o l v e d

 **Iron Can:** Are you guys coming to movie night or what?

 **Hawk pt 1:** Yes, we’re coming “Mr. Stark”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baam! Chapter 2! And if you're following my other fanfics- I swear I'm going to update. I just have pre-written chapters for this one-
> 
> And to those meeting me for the first time, nice to meet ya! I hope you like this story, have fun reading :D


	3. Week 1|| Day 2 - Hello Midtown!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spidey meets a certain bird-inspired hero, Yaoyorozu investigates Flash, Midoriya's clearly been taking lessons from Todoroki's conspiracy theories and Peter chokes.
> 
> Maybe it that order?

Spidey escaped UA.

And that’s what started Spider-Man’s first patrol in Musutafu, Japan. Before actually doing anything, Spider-Man swung in random directions to familiarize himself with the environment. Like Natasha had taught him, it was one thing to have a map, but it was a totally other thing to actually _know_ where you are. Spider-Man wanted to know where he was.

Not many saw him, and that’s good. Spider-Man stayed in the area surrounding UA though, afraid to go any further. After all, what if he gets lost? Yes, he has Karen but even _Tony Stark_ knows how much Spidey sucks at following directions. Steve said it was just a teenage phase that Spidey will grow out of soon, but Spidey himself didn’t think so.

Escaping UA had been thrilling, security there was amazing, but nothing compared to Stark Tower or the Avengers compound. Yes, they still had break-ins every week but for Spidey, it was harder to escape from an AI that had eyes and ears everywhere. In his opinion, anyway.

Flash had been out like a light and Peter had put pillows under his blankets. Spidey decided to keep the curfew that he had in New York, after all, he can’t have anyone connecting tired Parker to friendly neighborhood Spidey. That’d be catastrophic. 

"Karen, scan the area, any crimes?” Spidey asked, swinging from building to building.

“There’s a mugging on Wysteria Street,” Karen reported, then activated GPS to show him there.

Spidey sighed in anticipation, “And thus, Patrol has started. Thanks, Karen.”

“Anytime, Spider-Man.”

“Now let’s go kick some bootay.”

“Yes, let’s go.”

* * *

_The Rabbit_ **✓**

**@RabbitHeroMiruko**

Saw a certain Spider swinging through town today **@TheAvengers**

_12:30 AM - Twitter for iPhone_

* * *

**_166.9k_ ** _Retweets_ **_231.7k_ ** _likes_

* * *

_Earth’s Mightiest Heroes_ **✓** **@TheAvengers**

Replying to **@RabbitHeroMiruko**

hi, miruko! it was nice seeing you :)

|

 _Wing Hero: Hawks_ **✓** **@Hawks**

he’s swinging right now?? **@TheAvengers**

**|**

_Earth’s Mightiest Heroes_ **✓** **@TheAvengers**

yeah,, wanna visit?? **@Hawks**

**|**

_Wing Hero: Hawks_ **✓** **@Hawks**

sure! 

**|**

_stan miruko_ **@japan’sheroes**

oou, hero interaction! This is why i stan

_→ See more replies_

* * *

And that is how Spidey found himself meeting another bird-inspired hero. (As if Falcon and Hawkeye wasn’t enough, now we have Hawks. For god sakes, aren’t there anymore Spiders??) He didn’t know what to say, so he said the first thing that came to mind, “I’m a really big fan.”

Spidey blushed embarrassedly under his mask, yeah, he’s a big fan, but that was a Peter Parker thing. No one needed to know Spidey was a high schooled-aged dork.

Luckily for him, Hawks laughed it off, “I’m a big fan of you too, Spidey, you know, being an Avenger and all.”

At times, Spider-Man forgot the Avengers were heroes. Yeah, they were people that saved the world multiple times but first and foremost, they were his teammates, his _family._ It’s easy to forget you’re in a team with superheroes when you’re one yourself, after all. “Oh really?” Spidey asked, “Not used to having fans…” And yeah, he still isn’t. That’s why Spidey quickly swings away at scenes, he’s not used to the reality that yeah, people like _Spider-Man._

“Really?” Hawks asked, “Just thought Queens would appreciate their hero more. After all, they’re asking for you back.”

It was only now that Spidey noticed Hawks’ English, “You speak English pretty good, dude. And yeah, they appreciate all right…”

Spidey would never forget the time when he saved someone and had a foot injury, and thus didn’t risk walking on it. And suddenly, a bunch of people surrounded him and tended to his foot. All this time, Spidey didn’t think New York liked him, but New Yorkers were willing to do the protection once in a while, and Spidey was immensely grateful.

Hawks grinned, “My English up to date then? I’ll admit I’m a bit rusty. Everyone speaks Japanese here anyway.”

“I mean, it’s Japan,” Spidey joked, “Maybe in America they speak Americanese.”

“Wouldn’t you know?” Hawks let out a small smile at the joke.

Suddenly, Karen sparked to life. “Spider-Man, robbery down in Gardener Plaza, they’re armed.”

Spidey cursed, “Gotta swing, Hawks. I’d imagine you gotta fly too.”

Hawks shrugged, “You may be right, Spidey.”

Spider-Man grinned under the mask, “When am I not?” With a _thwip thwip_ , Spidey was off and to the robbery.

* * *

Peter groaned as he slammed the alarm which seemed too loud for him. Then he noticed that the lights were a bit too bright. Peter sighed, _Today’s one of those days…_ One of those days where his senses decided they could do whatever the hell they want. Basically, a ‘Pete’s gonna suffer’ (Tony’s words, not Peter’s) day. 

Peter made sure to grab his special Stark headphones for today, since it was guaranteed to get painful. Going down to the common room, he made himself yet another smoothie and found himself face to face with Betty.

“Another smoothie?” Betty asked, “Don’t you ever eat Peter?”

 _No_ , “Yeah. I do!” Peter replied, “It’s just too much work to cook a full meal.”

Betty nodded in understanding, “That explains.”

“Betty, Penis,” Flash greeted.

That sent Peter into a shock, Flash was being decent today? Is something wrong? His Spidey-Senses don’t seem to say so. His Spidey-Senses are strangely silent although they were always somewhat there when Flash was nearby but now? They’re dead silent.

 _Maybe they’re acting up or something,_ There was no way Peter was going to let this down. Now he’s fully alert.

Betty seemed to think the same thing as Peter, just with a lot more sarcasm, “Wow, shocking, Flash is being decent today.”

Flash groaned, “Whatever, leave me alone.”

“Okay, angtsy teenager #1.”

* * *

**r/Spider-Man** _posted by u/gao gao_ 2 hours ago

I’m a student at UA and now I’m somewhat positive Spidey is in the hero course

_[40 comments - Give Reward - Share - Save - Hide - Report]_

* * *

Sort by New

* * *

**deku784** 2 hours ago

i’m positive Spidey isn’t in the hero course

_[Reply - Give Award - Share - Report - Save]_

|

|

| **gao gao** 2 hours ago

| | why?

| | _[Reply - Give Award - Share - Report - Save]_

| |

| | **deku784** 2 hours ago

| | | i have a feeling i guess

| | | why would spidey be in the hero course?

| | | wouldn’t it make so much sense to go for a not so obvious course?

| | | like you said, spidey’s a nerd

| | | i’m not saying he’s not athletic

| | | i’m just saying that being in the hero course

| | | would be too obvious for a secret identity

| | | and spidey’s smart than that, you know?

| | _[Reply - Give Award - Share - Report - Save]_

| |

| | **Totally Not the Flash** 1 hour ago

| | | | it does make sense that he wouldn’t

| | | | be in the hero course but then

| | | | what course is he in?

| | _[Reply - Give Award - Share - Report - Save]_

| |

| | **Totally not Spidey** 1 hour ago

 **| |** | | | have you guys tried anything other than

| | | | | the hero course?

| | _[Reply - Give Award - Share - Report - Save]_

| | 

| | **Spidey come back to Queens** 1 hour ago

| | | spidey can be in the support course

| | | think about it, it matches perfectly

| | | he mentioned that the real reason why

| | | stark met with him was interest

| | | in his webshooters.

| | | we can conclude that not only is he a 

| | | nerd but he also makes stuff. support

| | | items for the avengers, maybe?

| | | i think the support course is our best bet.

| | _[Reply - Give Award - Share - Report - Save]_

| |

| | **gao gao** 30 minutes ago

| | | | i’m in the gen ed course, so i can’t say much about

| | | | support, but maybe **@deku784** can?

| | | | he’s in the hero course.

| | _[Reply - Give Award - Share - Report - Save]_

→ See more comments

* * *

It was the second day of class and everyone in 1-A knew Eugene ‘Flash’ Thompson was a jerk, and Michelle ‘MJ’ Jones was horribly blunt. Class 1-A liked Michelle, she was pretty good. The translator, who was named Mrs.Evans seemed to like Michelle too. Although some of Class 1-A don’t know what Mrs.Evans says to Flash, it’s obvious that she’s scolding somewhat and not translating. But Yaoyorozu knows, and she’s known for a while. She likes to think that Midoriya or maybe Iida will catch on, but they’re taking far too long.

This Flash kid keeps talking about someone named ‘Penis’ although when she asked Michelle, Yaoyorozu learned that his name was actually ‘Peter’. It was from there that Yaoyorozu had her suspicions that he was a bully. Well, until Flash started saying things about Peter that seemed somewhat plausible.

So Yaoyorozu went to see Peter herself. Peter was a lanky, seemingly weak kid with gelled hair. Peter was nice, Yaoyorozu noticed, that set off red flags about Flash again. Yaoyorozu was getting tired of this.

Nonetheless, she talked to Peter and realized exactly what got Flash to hate him. Peter had an amazing ability to attract people to him like spider’s web, he was easy to be liked. When talking about stuff he knows a bunch in, he’s got a tiny aura of confidence around him that exudes perfectly. When he gets corrected, he corrects his mistakes, thanks the person and moves on. To Yaoyorozu, this personality that Peter has makes people feel two ways about him. Either hate and feel immensely jealous, or admire and become his friend. There was no in between. While the girl was stuck on the latter, she knew that Flash was on the former.

And yet, she kept her discoveries to herself. No one needed to know what she wasn’t certain about, anyway.

* * *

_The Mightiest Heroes_ **✓**

**@TheAvengers**

Good afternoon, Midgardians!

_12: 04 PM - Twitter for F.R.I.D.A.Y_

* * *

**_127.9k_ ** _Retweets_ **_546.8k_ ** _likes_

* * *

_peter with a b_ **@PeterParkour**

i hope everyone knows that this is Thor

| 

_guy in the chair but for who?_ **@NErD**

same, it was pretty obvious

|

 _TotallynottheFlash_ **@FlashThompson**

of course everyone knows, idiots. it was horribly obvious

|

 _My friends call me MJ_ **@MichelleJones**

Didn’t sound like that a moment ago, Flash

→ _See more replies_

* * *

**Spidey:** there’s a twitter for F.R.I.D.A.Y??

 **Iron Can:** Yes.

 **Spidey:** so that means there’s a twitter for karen??

 **Iron Can:** Yes. What are you planning to do, underoos? 

“Hey,” Midoriya materialized behind Peter. Peter nearly dropped his phone if it weren’t for the fact that he had enhanced reflexes.

Peter sighed in relief that his phone was still safely in his hands. He deactivated the sticky hand power that came with the mini-panic, “Hi Midoriya.”

“What were you doing?” Peter noticed that Midoriya’s English is horribly formal. Although Peter knew it was expected -it was school English anyway- there was something weird about it.

“Uh, just scrolling through Twitter,” Peter replied, “What were you doing? Don’t you guys have training?”

Midoriya shook his head, “Not today, but tomorrow. I was just pretty bored. All that there is on Reddit now is Spider-Man theories, pretty boring.”

“You use Reddit?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I do too!” Peter exclaimed, “Have you checked out r/madlads, or maybe r/softwaregore? The posts there are usually good.”

“Yeah, they are,” Midoriya agreed, “Or maybe r/niceguys?” And from there, the two nerds bonded over their love of Reddit.

* * *

**r/Spider-Man** _posted by u/deku784_ 10 minutes ago

i have a suspicion about who’s spidey,

but i feel like i have a duty not to tell.

we should stop trying to find spidey guys.

_20 Comments - Give Reward - Share - Save - Hide - Report_

* * *

Sort by New

* * *

**Totally Not the Flash** 9 minutes ago

give up on finding spidey? hell no. we’ll continue without you

|

|

| **gao gao** 9 minutes ago

| | i agree. i’m still curious on spidey, sorry **deku784** :0

| | _[Reply - Give Award - Share - Report - Save]_

| |

| | **Conspiracy Theorist 35** 7 minutes ago

| | | looks like we’ve lost a member guys

| | _[Reply - Give Award - Share - Report - Save]_

| |

| | **queso 56** 5 minutes ago

| | | | it looks like

| | _[Reply - Give Award - Share - Report - Save]_

→ See more comments

* * *

“Hey Peter.”

“Yeah?”

“Ever think someone close to you was a super hero?”

 _Ironic_ , Peter thought, _My family’s filled with those._ “No, why?”

“What if Flash is Spider-Man?”

Peter choked.

* * *

Peter was positive that Midoriya was going insane because, come on, Flash?  _ Flash? _ Being  _ Spider-Man? _ Maybe it would’ve been plausible if Flash was not a bully, and maybe if Midoriya hadn’t been talking  _ to _ Spider-Man.

But nonetheless, this gave Peter a reason to check  **r/Spider-Man.** And like Midoriya said, it was crawling with theories.

But one thing confused him, Midoriya’s latest post and the posts before that. Midoriya thought Spider-Man was Flash, right? Then why do his posts insist that Spidey’s in the Support Course?

Flash is in the hero course.

Everything snapped into place while Peter sharply inhaled.

Was Flash a diversion?

Did that mean, Midoriya was onto  _ him? _

Or maybe Midoriya's account isn't deku784? _But it lines up perfectly with his hero name..._

Peter sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes. This was something for tomorrow. Future Peter can deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter I have pre-written! More chapter will start being up later :)


	4. Week 1|| Day 3 - Secondary Classes & Fantastic Reveals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Day 3 in the Exchange Program, and Peter hears some rumours. Determined to find out if they're true or not, Peter consults Ned, MJ, and Midoriya. It's all fine and dandy until he ends up in the Principal's office.

**Spidey: I feel like one of the students is onto me**

**Spidey: about the big spidey secret, you know?**

**Spidey: what do i do, mr.stark???**

**Iron Can: well first of all, kid, you tell me who is the kid.**

**Spidey: izuku midoriya. wait, mr.stark, don’t do anything!**

**Iron Can: the bush kid that broke all his fingers in the Sports Festival?**

**Spidey: yeah!**

**Iron Can: well, be careful, underoos. try not to talk about it with him**

**Iron Can: divert his attention onto someone else**

**Spidey: that’s what he did to me!! he asked if Spider-Man was Flash**

**Iron Can: isn’t that kid a bully?**

**Spidey: exactly!**

**Iron Can: Just, convince him it’s actually Flash or something. Isn’t Fred with you?**

**Spidey: it’s Ned, mr.stark, Ned**

**Iron Can: why does he get his name capitalized?**

**Spidey: because :P**

**Iron Can: aren’t you supposed to be at school?**

**Spidey: i’m ‘looking up references’ clearly**

**Iron Can: we’ll talk about this later**

**Spidey: aye, aye, mr.stark!**

Peter got back to wiring the thing he was working on. It was a new prototype weapon for a student named Itsuka Kendo. Apparently, punching all the time caused pressure on the tendons of her wrist, and her arm in general, and Peter was working on stopping the issue. However, he got a little distracted.

Okay, a _lot_ distracted.

He’s been wondering where MJ has been these past few days. He hasn’t even seen her in the dorm, which is strange. Peter’s also been wondering where’s Mr.Harrington, it’s like his teacher left them behind or something. Peter looked up when his spidey-sense suddenly exploded. 

“Peter, duck!” One of his ‘classmates,’ Hinamori yelled.

Peter did just that and a drone that somehow caught on fire flew past him, missing him by merely a centimeter. Suddenly, Peter got hit with a strange sense of deja vu. In SI, (he was an official intern there now), stuff like this happened all the time. This only reminded Peter of how much he missed Tony and the others. _It’s only been 4 days, Peter, get yourself together._ “Who’s drone was that??” Peter asked.

“Sorry Peter,” A boy, Shiro said, “It was some insane rogue drone from that girl in the other class.” Shiro sighed, “She’s a handful. This happens all the time, she blows up the labs and totally destroys our inventions.”

Peter frowned, “Destroys your inventions? Then why don’t you tell the teacher on her?” 

Shiro smiled bitterly, “She’s a top-tier inventor, they’d never believe us.”

Hinamori agreed, “They love her too much to do that, she’s a prodigy.”

“That shouldn’t exclude her from punishments,” Peter said, “Surely they’d punish her.”

Another girl, Sayaka scoffed, “They’d give her a detention, at best. The secondary classes of most units in UA are ignored. You always here about Class 1-A, what about 1-b? It’s the same for every course.”

Sayaka looked at Peter in pity, “I’m sure Midtown doesn’t do this, you just got stuck in the unlucky class. Sorry, but this happens all the time.”

“Sayaka!” Hinamori scolded, “It’s not this bad, we promise, Peter.”

Shiro shook his head, “Don’t lie, Hinamori, it’s worse,” Blue eyes glanced at Peter, bitterness swelled within them, “UA ignores their secondary courses. It sucks, but you get used to it.”

“He’s only going to be here for two weeks anyway, or was it three?” Sayaka shrugged, “No matter.”

Peter felt a wave of betrayal wash over him. He always thought UA was _the_ best, but he didn’t know the mistreatment that the secondary classes suffered. “You guys don’t complain or tell the principal?”

“What’s the point?” Sayaka asked, “PowerLoader’s the only one that can help us, but he’s constantly hogged by the stupid girl that explodes the labs.” Sayaka rolled up one of her blueprints, “There’s nothing we can do.”

“It’d be a miracle if any of us were accepted into a big corporation,” Shiro added, “UA’s not fair, but we can’t change it.”

That left Peter with a lot to think about.

* * *

He ran into MJ while going to the bathroom, “MJ!”

MJ stared at him blankly, “Idiot #1.”

“I haven’t heard from you in a while, I just wanted to know how you were doing and if the hero course is amazing because-”

MJ’s eyes swelled with fondness as she rolled them in a similar way to Tony, “I get it, Parker. I’ve been fine, the hero course is pretty good.”

“Are you learning how to fight and stuff?” Peter asked, eyes sparkling.

MJ looked pretty amused, “Yes, we do get combat training, although separate from the hero students.” 

“That’s so cool!” Peter exclaimed, “I haven’t seen you around lately-”

MJ shrugged, “You idiots probably hang out in the library all the time. Class 1-A’s pretty nice, you should check them out.”

Peter smiled, “I know I should check them out. Do you know anyone from the other class?”

MJ glanced at him, “There’s another hero course?”

Peter frowned, “There’s 2 of every course. Apparently, no one knows about the secondary courses.”

MJ shrugged, “They never mention the other course.” MJ then took out one of her books, “But then again, we don’t know UA’s system, we can’t judge.”  
  
“Yeah....”

* * *

“What do you know about Class B?” Peter randomly asked one day.  
  
“There’s a weird kid in that class,” Midoriya replied, “Other than that… we haven’t really interacted with that class. We’re kept separate from the other classes, since it’s not like the hero course needs the business course right now.”

“You guys don’t have joint training?” Peter asked. “It’d be a good idea.”

Midoriya nodded, “It would. I heard that other schools like Shiketsu do, but UA probably doesn’t want people to have an advantage over others in the Sports Festival.” He bit his lip, “That should be the only reason. I haven’t really thought about it.”

Peter drank his smoothie, “I was just wondering, the other kids were saying something pretty weird today.”

“What’d they say?” Ned sat down next to them and took out his lunch.

Peter smiled, “Hi, Ned.” He slurped his smoothie, “They were saying things like the secondary classes are always ignored.”

“Ignored?” Ned asked, “It doesn’t seem like that. UA spreads their resources evenly, right?”

“They do,” Midoriya said, “There’s no way they _wouldn’t_. It’s UA, a hero school.”

Peter took their word for now, but he didn’t know who to believe.

* * *

Peter was in his room, video calling Tony. “I don’t know who to believe Mr.Stark. I feel like Midoriya’s right.”

Tony looked up from the adjustments he was making to Clint’s arrows and glanced at the camera, “Isn’t that the kid that guessed you were Spidey?”

“He didn’t guess me _directly_ ,” Peter’s eyes flickered to the door, his Spidey-Sense tingling slightly, “He guessed Flash.”

“How could you be _Flash_?” Tony was trying to wrap his head around the absurdity, “You’re smarter, for one-”

“Someone’s coming,” Peter muttered, causing Tony to stop speaking. Peter got up and opened the door to find Mr.Harrington there. “Mr.Harrington?”

“Hello, Peter,” He looked down at his student, “The Principal wants to see you, I’m sure you’re not in trouble.”

Peter paused, debating what he’d done in the last two days to get the Principal’s attention, until he remembered _exactly_ what he did. “I’ll be there. Thanks for telling me, Mr.Harrington!”

“Oh, okay, Peter, have a nice day.”

Peter shut the door immediately, and looked straight at his laptop, “This is what I get for sneaking out, isn’t it?”

Tony merely smiled, “Get ready to meet Nedzu, underoos.” He adjusted a wire before adding, “He’s also very _eccentric._ ”

“Duly noted,” Peter replied, “I’ll call you later, Mr.Stark!” Peter hung up and got ready to meet the Principal.

* * *

It doesn’t matter where it is, the Principal’s office is always intimidating. Peter doesn’t even want to knock. That is, until a voice came out from behind him, “Penis?”

“Flash.”

“Get in trouble already, Penis?” Flash smirked, “Maybe they don’t want you in UA at all.”

Peter sighed, “I’m not in trouble, Flash.”

“Really, Penis? I wonder what favors you’re doing to do to the Principal then.”

“ _What did you just say_?” Another voice asked.

Peter’s eyes snapped up to look at the stranger, and quickly realized who it was. _Holy shit, that’s Eraserhead._ Peter’s pretty familiar with underground heroes, seeing as Daredevil is on the mere _border_ of limelight and underground. “Uh, he said nothing, sir.”

Flash asked instead, “Are you a teacher here?”

“Yes,” Eraserhead replied sharply, “And we don’t take kind to _bullying._ ”

Peter sputtered, “No w-wait, he was only just teasing-”

Peter could take care of this, he didn’t need anyone else’s help.

“I don’t care how things are in America,” Eraserhead said in an accented English, “But bullying isn’t accepted here.” His gray eyes turned to Flash, “Leave him alone,Thompson.”

It was only then that Peter remembered that Eraserhead was the teacher to 1-A. “Um, thank you, sir.”

Flash walked away quite quickly.

“It’s Aizawa,” The tired teacher said, “He bullies you and you just let him?”

Peter looked at his shoes, coming up with a reply, “He’s had things really tough, and it’s fine. Nothing he does hurts me, anyway.”

The door of the Principal’s office opened, revealing Nedzu. _“Aizawa! I see you found Peter,”_ He said in Japanese.

Aizawa replied, “ _Some kid was starting trouble with him. Anyway, I took care of it.”_

Nedzu smiled, _“Ah yes, his guardian informed me of that kid. It’s also why Peter was put in the Support Course.”_ Nedzu signalled Peter to come in, and he did. 

Peter understands _very_ basic Japanese, this was a bit new to him.

 _“He’s in the Support Course?”_ Aizawa asked, “ _Then why are you meeting with him?”_

“Peter,” Nedzu called his attention, “I’m sure you already know that this is Eraserhead. And I know who you are, is it okay if I share?”

Peter fidgeted, considering the pros and cons. Cons, Eraserhead would _know_ and if he _wanted_ to, be able to share without Peter’s permission, but the pros included things like he’s a _hero_ , he could help with patrol routes around Japan, and things about Japan in general. He was also someone Peter could call, seeing as all the Avengers, Fantastic Four, vigilantes and literally everyone Peter knows was in New York, he needs an ally here too. And no offense to Nedzu, but Peter doesn’t think the rat could fight. “Okay.”

Nedzu turned to Aizawa, “ _This is Spider-Man.”_

_“A kid?!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baam!!! I've been on a writing spree for this month xd. Watch out y'all, I'm posting and updating a lot!!! This a bit shorter than the other chapters, sorry xd. A longer chapter will be coming up, don't worry!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Stay safe everyone :DDD


	5. Week 1|| Day 4 & 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 Leftovers- Chat with Nedzu  
> Day 4- Nothing Happens  
> Day 5- Video Call with Tony, a few announcements and an alert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, this is mostly a filler chapter, sorry. Not much happened on these days, so I combined two of them into one chapter, I hope you enjoy :)

“You’re Spider-Man?” Aizawa asked.

“Yeah, basically,” Peter replied, “That’s why I’m meeting with Nedzu.”

“You understood that?” Aizawa’s accent was thick, now that Peter noticed, “ _ You speak Japanese? _ ”

“ _ A little bit, _ ” Peter said, “I only know basic words and phrases. Enough to get by, not enough for a conversation.”

“ _ I see,” _ Aizawa glanced at Nedzu, “ _ Why are you meeting with him again? Other than the fact that he’s  _ Spider-Man?”

_ “Well recently,”  _ Nedzu grinned, “ _ My friend Tony, who you may know as Tony Stark contacted me about Peter here. He said if Peter manages to escape UA we get to have a chat, and if he doesn’t, that Peter gets extra training.” _

_ “Which one was it?” _

_ “The first,” _ Nedzu answered, “So Peter, how exactly did you escape?”

“Well,” He paused as he gathered his words, “The blind spots of the cameras are really obvious.”

_ “Half the time, no one notices the cameras,”  _ Aizawa grumbled.

“But if it’s UA, it’s safe to assume there are cameras.”

“Why?” Nedzu asked, “What if by some fantastic miracle we didn’t have cameras? What would you think?”

Peter frowned, “Every school has some sort of camera rather it be real or fake. I might not be familiar with Japan but your security can’t be that bad. There’s also the fact that apparently, UA’s building has one of the best security in the country, you can’t have really good security without cameras. Those are the backbone of the security system.”

Nedzu grinned as he raised the cup of tea to his lips in preparation to drink, “A very interesting, yet true explanation.”

Aizawa listened silently as he tried to make sense of Peter. It was obvious that Peter has intellect, it was seen in the way that his explanations were backed with assumptions that were made from evidence of the environment. Peter was also in the Support Cours per Nedzu’s command, that either meant that Peter knew his way around electronics, or that he was learning. Along with all the information that Aizawa put together for Spider-Man on the Avengers Twitter Account, it’s safe to assume that Peter just doesn’t have intellect, Peter has  _ above average _ intellect. And with that intellect, Aizawa noticed, Peter has a lot of potential. It’s a shame, yet a good thing that the Avengers snatched Spider-Man up. It’s a shame Spidey doesn’t go to UA, but good in the way that he’s still being trained  _ and _ is protected. The Avengers really found a gem. It was no wonder that Nedzu was interested in Peter if Aizawa looked at it from that view.

“What blindspots have you found with the cameras?” Nedzu asked.

“Some of the cameras don’t rotate so they’re hooked, that makes them easy to sneak past,” Peter responded, “And those that  _ do _ move around, they don’t have motion sensors. It makes it harder for them to find the person, even if the person isn’t exactly sneaking around. There’s also the fact that they have a lock period. After they rotate consecutively for 5 minutes, they would lock in a position for 1 minute, and that’s enough to sneak past.”

“They lock?” Nedzu asked. He clearly hadn’t known about this. “ _ Must be an error in the system.” _

_ “An error?” _ Aizawa inquired.

“ _ They’re not supposed to lock. Perhaps someone damaged the cameras,”  _ Nedzu sipped his tea, “Anything else?”

“The heroes tend to stay in large groups so there’s always an area not being patrolled, maybe you should change that?” Peter questioned, “You don’t have to, but as an improvement, it’d be a good idea.”

Nedzu clapped his paws together, “Excellent! Thank you Peter, you may head back to the dorms.”

“Oh okay,” Peter made his way to the door, “Have a nice day!” And left.

Nedzu and Aizawa were left discussing the exchange student.

* * *

Not much had happened today, Peter didn’t know whether to be revealed or paranoid. It was Day 4 of the program and everything seemed to be going great. He wonders what’s setting off his Spidey-Sense.

* * *

“So you met with Nedzu, kid?” Tony asked as he stared into the camera. Tony, per F.R.I.D.A.Y’s protocols, was currently on a five minute break.

“Yeah!” Peter replied, “Eraserhead was also there. Eraserhead knows.”

“You told Eraserhead?”

“Yup,” Peter said, “I thought it was a good decision since he’s a teacher, and a hero. Plus, I need more allies here. You’re all in New York, I don’t have anyone here.”

Tony hummed, “I mean, if it feels right to you than go for it, kid. Just don’t tell everyone.”

“I know!”

“Just making sure, underoos,” Tony responded, “Now, how bored are you?”

“How did you know??” Peter asked as he rolled over with a sigh, “This is nothing compared to your labs.”

Tony grinned, “Believe me, I know. I’ve been trying to get Nedzu to update it for years, but he’s stubborn. He says it’d be too hard for the students.”

“Can you believe that they don’t have chemistry here, Mr.Stark?” Peter complained, “They don’t have chemistry! No chemistry labs! No chemicals! No nothing!”

Tony merely watched in amusement as Peter continued, “Chemistry is like the best subject, how is it not mandatory? How am I going to refill my webs if there’s no chemistry lab? How do they even make the chemicals that they need?”

“I don’t think you’re running out of webs anytime soon, kid.”

“Okay but what about all those hero suits that need a chemical or something? Do they just not get it?”

Tony shrugged as he got back to working, “No clue.”

“How do they not have a chemistry lab? That’s a crime. Tell Nedzu to get a chemistry lab, Mr. Stark.”

“Duly noted.”

* * *

“Dude,” Ned greeted, “I heard UA’s getting a chemistry lab soon.”

“About time!” Peter said, “I was talking to _ -” _

“How’d your meeting with the Principal go,  _ Peter _ ?” Flash butted into the conversation.

“Flash.” It was the morning of the final day of the first week for mandatory classes. It was supposed to be a good day, Peter didn’t understand why Flash was bothering him today, of all days. Why hadn’t Flash bothered him at all this week?

“What did you get in trouble for, Penis? Or did you go to do some favors to get that new chemistry lab?”

“Back off, Flash, that’s gross,” Ned said, “Peter doesn’t do anything.”

Peter just drank his smoothie, not responding to Flash.

“Huh? Not even replying? Did the Penis become a pussy now? Huh, Pussy Parker?”

“Leave us alone, Flash,” Peter sighed, “Let’s go, Ned.”

“Running away now, are we-”

“Excuse me,” Someone new interrupted their conversation. She had black eyes that matched directly with her hair. Her hair, which was tied up in a ponytail was shoulder-length, “I think they’d appreciate it if you left them alone.”

“Y-Yaoyorozu…”

_ Class 1-A? _ Peter concluded,  _ Or another one of the hero course. It seems like she doesn’t like Flash. _ “Um, hi.”

“You heard me, Thompson-san, I think you should leave them alone.”

It was successful. Flash left them alone. Flash walked off with his face bright red from being caught, and rather slowly, as if he didn’t want to actually leave the area. That left Ned and Peter with the girl, who Peter concluded was named ‘Yaoyorozu,’ and he quickly recognized her from the Sports Festival as ‘Yaoyorozu Momo.’ 

“Dude, that’s  _ Yaoyorozu Momo _ ,” Ned whispered, an emphasis on the girl’s name. “From the hero course!”

Peter elbowed Ned as he muttered back, “I know, Ned.”

Yaoyorozu looked pretty awkward when she asked, “You know me?”

“We watched the Sports Festival!” Ned replied, “Plus we’re hero nerds. So yeah, we know you.”

“Well um,” Peter introduced himself and Ned, “This is my friend, Ned Leeds, and you already know me.”

“You’ve met before?? Peter, bro, how could you not tell me about this?”

“Yeah, Peter and I met before,” Yaoyorozu confirmed, “Flash kept talking about him, so I was wondering who he was.”

“Oh yeah, he isn’t exactly nice,” Peter sighed, “Thanks for bailing us out though.”

“Why don’t you stand up for yourself?” Yaoyorozu asked, “With what I see, with your smarts, you can easily wipe the floor with him.”

Peter shrugged, “He’ll just pick another victim. Plus that’d draw attention.”

“Attention?"

Ned quickly covered for Peter, “Peter has extreme anxiety,”

_ Well that’s one way to describe Spidey-Sense, _ Peter listened to Ned’s coverup.

“So he doesn’t like many eyes on him. Peter likes to lie low.”

“Oh, sorry then, I didn’t know,” Yaoyorozu replied.

Peter managed a smile, “That’s fine, there’s no way you could’ve known anyway.”

“Well it was nice to see you again, Peter, and nice to meet you, Ned.”

“Likewise.”

“See you around,” With that, Yaoyorozu left to her next class.

* * *

_ Midtown High School  _

**@MidtownHighschoolNY**

We’re proud to announce that we’ve just finished our first week of #heroexchangeprogram! A large thank you to @ **UAHighSchoolJapan** for this chance and @ **StarkIndustries** for the translators and funds! And finally to our students! We’ve had a successful first week here, and now, just 2 more to go! Have fun students!

_ 3:30 PM - Twitter for Computer _

* * *

**_52 Retweets 1.2k Likes_ **

* * *

_ School of Heroes  _ **✓**

**@UAHighSchoolJapan**

First week of #heroexchangeprogram done! Huge thanks to  **@MidtownHighschoolNY** for agreeing and  **@StarkIndustries** for the funds! This couldn’t have happened without you all. There are 2 weeks left, let’s head to the future, Plus Ultra!

_ 3:45 PM - Twitter for Starkphone _

* * *

**_29.0k Retweets 56.7k Likes_ **

* * *

_ Stark Industries  _ **✓**

**@StarkIndustries**

We have 2 announcements today!

-As @ **UAHighSchoolJapan** and  **@MidtownHighschoolNY** mentioned, the #heroexchangeprogram has finished it’s first week! Two more weeks to go, work hard, students!

-The new Starkphone VII is coming out soon! More information down below;

https;//starkindustries.com/newreleases/starkphone/vii/045380/view#

* * *

**_34.5k Retweets 106.8k Likes_ **

* * *

**_Welcome to Villain Forums.Net_ **

**_Please confirm who you are;_ **

**_[Passcode Accepted_ ** **✓** **_]_ **

**_Logging in…_ **

**_…_ **

**_Welcome_ **

**Suggested Forums:**

→ Latest Attacks

→ 706c616e73<

→ News

**_Loading…_ **

_ This is the 706c616e73 forum. If you’re going to post anything it is important to make sure that you are not going to be tracked. There  _ are _ authorities on this site. It’s not too late to back down now. If you do eventually back down, update your post. If you’ve read the  _ _ Terms and Conditions _ _ as well as  _ _ Warnings _ _ and  _ _ Risks to Safety _ _ you may proceed. _

**_[Unknown]_ **

Anyone know if a shooting at UA is possible?

_ 12:04 AM- Location Unknown _

|

|

**_[User 54328- Authorized_ ** **✓** **_]_ **

Are you for real? This is stupid. UA’s one of the most secured facilities in Japan

_ 1:30 AM- Public Library _

|

|

**_[User 09238]_ **

This is obviously a troll. No one’s actually dumb enough to post their plans online

_ 1:32 AM-Location Unknown _

|

|

**_[User 54328- Authorized_ ** **✓** **_]_ **

You’re probably right, but still to say stuff like this… sends me a bad vibe man

_ 1:43 AM- Public Library  _

|

|

**_[User 09238]_ **

Tell UA to be on look out, just in case. You’re authorized, right? That means you have the authority to tell the authorities

_ 1:50 AM- Location Unknown _

|

|

**_[User 54328- Authorized_ ** **✓** **_]_ **

Yeah, doing that right now

_ 2:03 AM- Public Library _

**_[_ ** ⚠️ **_Warning! Authorities have been notified. To continue posting on this thread you must be {Authorized_ ** **✓** **_}._ ** ⚠️ **_]_ **

**_Logging off…_ **

**_..._ **

**_Log off successful._ **

**_…_ **

**_Welcome to Villain Forums.Net_ **

**_Please confirm who you are;_ **

**_[Enter Passcode]_ **

* * *

Peter idly scrolled through Instagram on his phone until the Avengers Group Chat sprouted with messages.

**Iron Can:** So apparently, there’s a forum for villains

**and another birb:** That’s stupid, who posts their plans online?

**Spidermom:** Shooters, apparently

**Iron Can:** No clue, but UA got a shooting threat

**Brucie:** Are you sure that these people aren’t just trolls?

**Iron Can:** They’re completely anonymous. Trying to track the IP, but it seems that they were at a public Mc.Donalds and ditched the phone.

**Flag o/America:** They were prepared.

**Spidey:** what does this mean??

does this mean that ua’s going to be attacked?

**Iron Can:** We don’t know yet

We’re trying to find out

Nedzu and I are working quickly

**Brucie:** Do you need any help?

**Spidermom:** I have a few connections

**Hawk pt.1:** Just a few, huh?

**and another birb:** okay but why hasn’t the forum been shut down yet?

**Iron Can:** To those who are stupid enough, the forum catches many potential villains.

People love to commit crimes and not get caught

**Spidermom** : I just checked out the forum, there’s a bunch of Authorized people

**Spidey:** people that can contact authorities?

**Flag o/America:** Where’d you get that idea?

**Spidey:** i heard of a forum like that from double d

**Hawk pt.1** : Daredevil?

**and another birb** : y’alls use forums to catch villains?

**Hawk pt.1** : It’s a pretty high chance that it’s a dumb villain so why not

**Iron Can:** Anyway, Nedzu and I are going to try to reserve this by tomorrow

Check out the forum if you want

**Spidermom:** Here’s the link

villainforums.net/register/confirmid

**and another birb:** That’s pretty shady

**Spidey:** night guys! :D

**Brucie** : Night Peter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long xd. I hope you enjoyed this! Thank you for reading!


	6. Week 1|| Day 6 & 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a fun weekend with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting so long for this!! I had this written for a while now, but couldn't find the time to edit and post it. Thank you for your patience! Again, this is more of a filler chapter, this week was actually more of a filler week, to let them adjust to everything before actually have work. :)

“I don’t get how Endeavor is even allowed in the hero rankings!” Ned exclaimed, “Do you see how much property damage he does? And it’s like he doesn’t care about the civilians.”

Peter looked up from the blueprint he was making, “Well, people argue that the Avengers are like that.”

Ned just gaped, “You know they’re not! Mr. Stark pays for everything, doesn’t he?”

Peter nodded in confirmation, “Yeah. Even if most people don’t know that.”

Ned snapped his fingers, “ _ That’s _ what separates the Avengers from Endeavor. They actually care about the damage and people’s lives.”

Peter shrugged, “I don’t think Endeavor would’ve graduated if he  _ wasn _ _ ’ _ _ t  _ a good hero, but I see where you’re coming from.” He snatched Ned’s pencil to take notes on the blueprint, “Now tell me would Midoriya benefit from arm or leg bracers more?”

“Didn’t his style evolve to his legs mostly?"

“Yeah but wouldn’t a few surprise punches be thrown in there too?” Peter asked, “I mean, if I try making both it may-”

“-Be too heavy?” Ned said, “Why not try to find a lighter metal?”

“Then there’s more chance that it can bend easily,” Peter noted, “It’d be weaker too, most likely.” Peter frowned, “I don’t even know what metal is available here… I have to ask PowerLoader-sensei.”

“I don’t get how you’re already building things! It’s only the first week.”

Peter merely grinned, “This is why the support course is better.”

* * *

It was finally the weekend, meaning Peter could just be a shut in and hang out with Ned or skype Tony all day. Flash had left early, luckily, meaning Peter was left alone. It was a perfect day for just chilling until patrol.

Or that’s what he assumed before he was found by Yaoyorozu. 

“Peter, want to get some coffee with us?” Yaoyorozu asked.

Peter didn’t see anyone with her, “Uh, with who?”

“Midoriya will be joining us, along with… Michelle, I think her name was-”

“Sure!” Peter agreed, “Let me just get a few things-”

“You can meet us downstairs!” Yaoyorozu said as she walked away.

Peter’s phone dinged.

**Iron Can:** anyone know where Clint is?

**Spidey:** uh, any reason????

**Spidermom:** He’s in the kitchen.

Peter was confused but nonetheless let it go. He strapped on his bracelets that contained his web shooters on his wrists, just in case. He didn’t like taking chances. Call him paranoid but it’s not paranoia if they’re really out to get you. 

He grabbed his wallet and his phone while walking towards the door. Peter turned back once, looking over the room again, “Anything I’m missing? Nope, okay.”

He made his way downstairs and saw MJ, Yaoyorozu, Midoriya and Ned waiting for him. Before Peter could say a word, MJ interrupted, “I invited the other nerd, loser.”

“Uh, hi MJ,” Peter greeted. MJ just stared her usual stare before Yaoyorozu said, “Okay, let’s go.”

“You told Aizawa-sensei, right?” Midoriya asked.

“Yep,” Yaoyorozu replied, “We’re expected back by 5pm.”

Peter double tapped his phone, checking the time, “That’s in… 6 hours.”

Ned piped up, “Maybe we should do a bunch of stuff?”

MJ said, “Do you even have money for that?”

Yaoyorozu smiled, “No need to worry about money, I can pay for all.”

MJ rose a brow, then she poked Peter, “Maybe not for this loser’s food. He eats a lot, don’t let his skinniness deceive you.”

Yaoyorozu laughed while Peter’s face suddenly grew hot, “Noted.”

* * *

So, as Yaoyorozu said, the first place they visited was the cafe. Peter got a frappuccino, MJ got regular coffee and Ned got a tongue twister that Peter didn’t even get the time to remember. Peter didn’t see what Yaoyorozu or Midoriya got, but he suspected it was probably a latte or a mocha. 

“Where should we go now?” Ned asked, “We have like, all day.”

Yaoyorozu and MJ looked at each other, “No hero signing or anything.”

Midoriya and Peter just gaped at them. “Seriously?” Peter asked, “What if there’s this really cool one though-”

MJ shook her head, “Not allowed, loser. Today’s going to be a normal day, without hero shenanigans.”

The three males wilted at that.

“How about we go to a museum?” Yaoyorozu suggested, “Any museum.”

MJ glanced at her phone, “I don’t see any nearby.”

“What about a petting zoo?” Midoriya suggested, “I know a few in the area.”

“Lead the way,” Peter gestured at Midoriya to take the lead.

* * *

“Oh, it seems like they must’ve left."

Ned frowned, “This is getting weird,” He took a glance at the sky, “We have like, 4 more hours and we’re extremely bored.”

“Why would they move a petting zoo?” Peter sighed, “Like what’s the point of that?”

“Let’s try an arcade,” Yaoyorozu said, “There should be one on Pixie Ave.”

“Let’s try it!”

* * *

The arcade was closed.

_ slluuurp.  _ MJ drank her drink again, “Well, this is interesting.”

“Why is everything closed today???” Ned asked, “Is there a holiday we didn’t know about?”

“How about an aquarium?” Peter said, “Those are open, right?”

“Let’s try it then."

“Closed  _ again _ ?” Peter sighed.

“A planetarium?” Midoriya said, “Maybe that’s open.”

“At this point we’re going to start going in circles,” MJ said, “Pick a place and stick with it.”

“It’s not our fault they’re all closed, MJ,” Ned replied, “But, planetarium, right? Let’s try it. If it’s closed then let’s choose a different place.”

“It’s not like we have anything better to do,” Peter shrugged, “Might as well.”

* * *

As expected, the planetarium wasn’t open.

“Let’s just go to the Mall,” Yaoyorozu said, “Less walking if something is closed.”

“Seconded.”

“Thirded.”

“Fourthed?”

“Those aren’t words, losers.”

“Sssh, let’s pretend they are.”

* * *

When they arrived at the Mall, it was closing.

“I don’t think we got the memo for today,” Peter took a sip from his frappuccino, “There’s clearly no one here.” He glanced at his phone, looking at the calendar, “There’s no holidays today, or maybe my calendar is just americanized.”

**Iron Can:** Clint isn’t in the kitchen

**Flag o/America:** Why are you looking for Clint?

**Spidermom:** Clint isn’t in New York

Peter debated whether he should quickly reply or not.

**Spidey:** maybe at his house??

or doing a mission or something??

**Spidermom:** I’ll ask around.

“So what should we do? Everything’s closed,” Ned dramatically sighed, “Today was a fail.”

“Unless…” Midoriya trailed off, “There’s that one paintball arena thing open.” He pointed, acquiring everyone’s attention, “Seems they didn’t get the memo either.”

A smirk rose on Michelle’s face, “You are  _ all _ going down.”

“Getting competitive, aren’t we, Michelle?” Yaoyorozu smiled, “I think you’re mistaken.”

Midoriya, Ned and Peter made eye contact, sensing the tension that had befallen among the group. MJ, however, smiled, “Why don’t we find out then?”

And thus, the group walked to the shop.

( _ It was more of a run, but no one had to know that.) _

* * *

“You know, if I knew it was going to be this competitive, I would’ve sat out,” Petr muttered under his breath as he hid behind a fake tree. He spotted Midoriya behind a fake rock, meanwhile Ned was shuffling to the other side. It was everyone for themselves, and MJ was with Yaoyorozu duking it out.

It left three players, Peter, Midoriya and Ned. Ned was at an obvious disadvantage against two heroes in training? His chances were slim to none, of course,  _ Midoriya _ didn’t know Peter was Spider-Man, so Peter had to be  _ extra _ careful. Basically, Peter was at the same disadvantage as Ned. Midoriya held the higher ground.

The two made eye contact and Peter pointed towards Midoriya. Midoriya, already knowing what was going to happen, tensed up.

‘ _ Tag teaming cheaters…’ _ Midoriya frowned as Ned suddenly moved his position, and fired his gun.

Midoriya dodged at the last minute, however, Peter was a step ahead and the paint hit Midoriya’s shoulder. Peter grinned, “Bye Midoriya.”

His hair pricked up as he shifted a bit. Peter stared at Ned, “And here I thought we were friends.”

Ned smiled, “Everyone for themselves.”

Too bad Ned was suddenly covered in purple, taken out by MJ.

“Parker.”

“MJ.”

“Whaaat?” Ned complained, “I was so far too!”

Yaoyorozu snickered, she was also covered in purple paint, “Peter, MJ’s probably going to get you!”

Peter rolled his eyes, “Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence-”

Safe to say, that round didn’t last long.

* * *

The gang were back in the dorms, each going their separate ways.

Peter yawned, today had been tiring yet fun. His social battery was completely drained.

He went to the kitchen and made a smoothie, this time, he saw Abe. Instead of not saying anything, he opted with a simple, “Hey.” Peter might not want to socialize, but Abe wasn’t looking too good, “Are you, uh, okay?” In hindsight, that might’ve been like a dumb question, but there was no other way to start the conversation.

Abe looked surprised. ( _ Does he really seem that disconnected from the others? Peter wondered, he’ll have to hang out more with the Academic Decathlon team.)  _ “Uh, yeah, why you asking?”

Peter shrugged, “You didn’t look very good,” Peter drank his smoothie, “You don’t have to talk to me about it, just wanna know if you have someone else to talk about it to.”

Abe looked like he was debating it before he shook his head, “Thanks, Peter.”

“Just doing what anyone would do,” He replied, “You should talk about it with someone, Abe.”

“I will.”

“Take care.”

* * *

After his weird meeting with Abe, Peter was more than excited to just sleep for the day.

**Iron Can:** I still can’t find Clint

**Spidey:** mr.stark why do you need clint?

**Flag o/America:** Nat and I found him a bit roughed up

**Hawks pt 1:** is he good?

**Flag o/America:** we’re taking him to medbay right now

**Spidey:** clint :(

Flash glared at him as soon as he entered the room, “Where were you, Penis? It’s like, 30 minutes after curfew.”

“Why would it matter?” Peter replied, “I was in the kitchen, Flash.” He flopped onto his bed, tired from today. 

Flash stared at him as if he was an alien.

“Don’t like going to bed early? Too bad, I’m tired.”

“That’s-”

Peter just fell asleep.

* * *

The next day came and it was more of what Peter imagined yesterday to be like. Nothing much happened that day, except his highlight; a call with Mr. Stark.

“Mr. Stark, what happened to Clint?”

Tony looked up from what he was working on, “Apparently, he was on a mission somewhere before getting kidnapped,” He shrugged, “Or that’s briefly what he told us. We don’t know what actually happened.”

“That’s weird,” Peter said, “Clint usually tells everything doesn’t he?”

“Yep basically.” Tony was the one that diverted the subject, “But anyways, enough about Clint, how’s UA, underoos?”

“UA’s nice,” Peter replied, “Most of the people here are really nice.”

“You feel safe there?”

“Yep, I feel safe.”

“Good,” Tony said, “Remember-”

“If I feel anything off with my Spidey-Senses, report it to you or Nedzu, yeah, I know.”

“Just checking.”

Peter just smiled, “It’s not like you’ve told me fifty times since I came here or anything-”

“Sass.”

“Wonder who I get it from.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter even if it was a bit lack luster compared to the others! More chapters will be coming up :). I'll try to get them out as fast as possible, but then again, school's sucky :/. Thanks for your patience!

**Author's Note:**

> Yet a n o t h e r crossover! I hope you guys enjoy this one! :D
> 
> If you like this story here are some others you may like:  
> -Spidey -Senses Are Never Wrong (FieldTrip Fic/Oneshot) || Spider-Man  
> -Webbs (Crossover/Oneshot) || Spider-Man & My Hero Academia  
> -A Spider's Wings (Series/Five-shot/Crossover/2 Endings) || Spider-Man & DC-Verse/Young Justice  
> I write a lot of crossovers on my profile, check those out if you want :D.  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
